


With Your Body Wrapped In Stars (Come Closer To Me)

by starryeyedkids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BDSM, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, Humiliation, Husbands, Intercrural Sex, King Louis, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Slight Spanking, Smut, Sub Louis, The collar is made of gold, consort harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They had a rule. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The moment they stepped foot inside their rooms, they stopped being King Louis William and his Consort Harry Edward. They were just Harry and Louis here, husbands, partners, equals. No rules of the court or propriety applied here. It wasn’t improper here for Louis to kneel at Harry's feet while wearing a collar made of gold.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Body Wrapped In Stars (Come Closer To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is firmly filed under 'Things I do when I'm supposed to be studying'. There's absolutely no excuse tbh.
> 
> Thanks to K for helping me out with the editing!
> 
> The title is a (mangled) translation an an old Hindi song.

They had a rule.

The moment they stepped foot inside their rooms, they stopped being King Louis William and his consort Harry Edward. They were just Harry and Louis here, husbands, partners, equals. No rules of the court or propriety applied here. It wasn’t improper here for the king to kneel at the feet of a lower ranked person. And, god, did Louis want to kneel today.

It had been a horrendous day; he had been forced to listen to his lackeys drone on for hours and make boring administrative decisions. Then he had negotiated with a pompous king from another country who had spent half the meeting bragging about his conquests and the other half making outrageous demands. He obviously didn’t know much and when Louis had realized this, he had used it in his favour.

Afterwards, he had hastily dressed in his finest clothes for the dinner celebration in honour of the pompous king. He barely had time to appreciate Harry in his resplendent clothes and he could only snatch brief moments with him where he pressed his palm to the small of Harry’s back- to ground both himself and Harry. He had made polite conversation with all the visiting nobility and finally when the celebration ended, he ordered the guards to keep an eye on the visiting king to make sure that he didn’t do anything unruly and fled to their rooms.

The corridor that led to their rooms was lined with portraits of his heavily bearded ancestors and he idly scratched his slight beard and wondered if he should grow his beard out. The guards that stood at the door bowed and he nodded as he passed them. The door opened up to another short passage that led to the huge, oaken doors emblazoned with his and Harry’s seals.

His manservant bowed as he entered and helped him undress in an efficient manner that kept the stepping on hems and the wrinkling to the minimum.

“Water for your bath has been drawn up, your majesty. Should I help you bathe?”

“No, thank you. That’s all for today. I’ll call for you tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, your majesty,” he said and bowed to Louis once more before walking out.

Louis sank down in the fragrant water and sighed as the hot water soothed his muscles though it didn’t soothe the tension fizzing and popping in his veins. He hoped that Harry would come soon and join him. Harry did love a good bath at the end of the day.

After a few minutes, Louis heard the distinct rumble of Harry’s voice and the voice of Harry’s manservant. Louis waited patiently for Harry to get undressed and join him and he beamed at Harry when he finally came in, naked and gorgeous.

Harry kissed Louis’ hair before he got in the opposite side of the tub and smiled sweetly at him.

“Hello, love. I’ve missed you terribly,” Louis said, reaching out and clasping his hand with Harry’s.

“I’ve missed you too. The king is going back tomorrow though, so we’ll have more time,” Harry said and then yawned and tipped his head back and sank down lower.

“Thank god the king is going back,” Louis said in a dry voice, watching the column of Harry’s throat. It was regretfully unmarked, they’d barely had time to do anything in the past week and all the marks that Louis had made had healed.

Harry giggled and straightened up to look at Louis with an impish grin. God, Louis loved him so much.

 “He’s a charming fellow isn’t he?” Harry said.

“Very charming. I heard he’s the high priest of the order of charming fellows,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes and they both giggled together.

Harry picked up Louis’ foot and dug his thumb into the heel and Louis groaned and melted as Harry started massaging his foot. Louis decided that this was as good time as any to ask and he licked his lips and took a deep breath, preparing himself.

It was always difficult to ask no matter how many times they did it, the fear of vulnerability still lingered in the back of his mind though he knew that Harry would never break his trust, would never hurt him when he was vulnerable.

“Harry?” Louis said, wiggling the toes of his feet that were in Harry’s grip.

“Yes, love?”

“I-” Louis began and faltered. Harry smiled at him in encouragement and squeezed his toes.

“I want to kneel tonight,” Louis gathered up all his courage and got it out in a rush.

Harry’s fingers stilled and his eyes darkened with a predatory gleam. He tilted his head to the side and gave Louis a considering look.

“Say that again,” Harry said in a measured tone, his eyes trained on Louis.

Louis felt arousal settle thick in his belly and a prickle of shame as he repeated himself, slowly and clearly. “I want to kneel for you.”

“Good,” Harry said. “Let’s wash up.”

Louis ran his soaped hands over Harry’s broad chest, his thick arms and his muscled back and when he tried to grip Harry’s cock, his hand was slapped away. Though Louis tried to cant his hips up to get any sort of friction, Harry avoided touching his cock and instead pinched his hip in admonishment.

Louis stood dripping and slick on the floor with his arms slightly raised as Harry dried him. He reached out to touch Harry again and this time Harry rebuffed Louis with a painful tweak to the head of his cock. Louis hissed in pain and stepped back, his hand cradling his cock. Harry grasped his arms and pulled him in, his forehead touching Louis’.

“You are being very greedy, Louis,” Harry said, his voice as thick and smooth as honey. Louis could get lost in it, in the ebb and flow of his voice which was much sweeter than any music.

“Consider yourself warned. Don’t be greedy,” Harry continued, his nose brushing against Louis’.

Louis whined and gasped out a, “Yes!” and Harry rolled his hips against his, slick and wet and so perfect that Louis’ knees buckled. He tried to keep still and he whined again when Harry stepped back with a devious glint in his eyes.

“Kneel,” he said and grasped Louis by his shoulders and helped Louis lower himself to the ground because Louis always got excited and fell to his knees with a jarring thud.

Louis was at eye level with Harry’s cock and he considered it to be the greatest injustice in the world that he couldn’t lean forward and take Harry’s cock in his mouth. Harry’s cock was mouth watering, flushed and curving up, the head glistening with precum.

Harry barked out a laugh, the sound echoing in the room and Louis looked up, startled. Harry slapped a hand over his mouth with a sheepish look on his face and Louis’ mouth tilted up with fondness.

“You’re so desperate, Lou,” Harry said fondly, stroking a finger down Louis’ cheek.

“Always desperate for whatever you give me,” Louis said, his cheeks burning with the too honest confession.

Harry’s breath hitched and his eyes softened. “Sometimes I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“I can’t either,” Louis said. He could’ve never known that a political alliance would end up being the love of his life. He had fully expected his marriage to Harry to be loveless and for Harry to live separately from him, two strangers who were also married.

Harry knelt down and pulled him into a kiss, his tongue slipping in to trace over Louis’ tongue. Louis tilted his head and deepened the kiss, sighing against the lushness of Harry’ lips. Harry broke the kiss and got up and crooked a finger at Louis.

“Follow me,” Harry said walking towards their bedroom.

Louis followed, on his hands and knees, his skin tightening and flaming at what a sight he must be, naked, hard and crawling on all fours. Harry was rummaging through his bureau and then he turned around, the golden collar in his hand glinting in the light of the room.

Louis’ mouth ran dry at the sight of the collar. Louis always expected the collar to look different every time Harry pulled it out but it looked the same as ever, a thick band of gold with subtle etchings on the front, heavy and snug when Harry clasped it around his neck, familiar and exciting and unnerving all at once.

“Go sit underneath my table,” Harry said. His voice had dropped in pitch and it was low growl reverberating in his chest and Louis shivered. He scrambled to follow Harry’s instruction and crawled beneath the table and tried to settle comfortable in the cramped space.

Harry sat down in the chair after a few moments and he was wearing his night suit, Louis noticed with contempt. He plucked at it, but Harry tsked and pushed his hands away. Honestly, leave it to Harry to get dressed in the middle of foreplay.

“You were so desperate for my cock earlier,” Harry said in a mildly interested tone. “Go ahead then, put your mouth to use.”

Louis tugged down Harry’s trousers and palmed at his balls and other than an uneven intake of breath, Harry gave no reaction. Louis tugged at his balls and wrapped his hand around the base and then sucked in the head of Harry’s cock, moaning when Harry’s cock dripped precum on his tongue. Harry moaned above him and Louis grinned in triumph but Harry’s moan was followed by the sound of him tearing an envelop open.

He redoubled his efforts and swirled his tongue around the head and bobbed down, tracing the thick vein that ran underneath the shaft. Harry’s smell was overwhelming like this, musky with the slight smell of the oil they had used for their bath. He stroked the part that he couldn’t cover with his mouth and then moaned loudly, loving the ache in his jaw.

Harry’s fingers twined through his hair and he gave a sharp tug and said, “Stop.”

Confused, Louis started pulling back but Harry stopped him with another tug to his hair. “Did I say you could pull away?”

Louis made a small helpless sound and it was a bit weird because he could only hear Harry’s voice.

Harry tutted. “Keep my cock in your mouth, darling.”

Louis chest tightened, his skin prickled hot and cold and his cheeks flamed with a blush. It was so humiliating, to kneel out of sight and have his mouth used like this for Harry’s pleasure as though he was just a warm hole. Harry pulled out with a slick sound that made Louis’ blush deepen and with a shuffle of clothes knelt down in front of him. Harry’s warmth and smell was overwhelming in the cramped space and he looked a bit ridiculous, his eyes large and earnest and his cock still hard and glistening and Louis had never felt more safe or more loved.

Louis leaned forward and rested his head against Harry’s shoulder, shivering, this thoughts muddling and scrambling. Harry’s arms snaked around his back, holding him and anchoring him and he kissed Louis’ temple and then he whispered in Louis’ ear.

“If you don’t want to do it then just say so, love. We can do something else.” Harry’s breath ghosted against his ear and Louis shivered and closed his eyes, his mouth shaping the words that he couldn’t voice because he was so overwhelmed.

Louis swallowed and whispered, “I want to do it.”

He felt Harry nod and he was glad that Harry wasn’t making him repeat it. His mind was a jumble how much he wanted this, arousal and embarrassment and they ran around in circles until they made no sense to Louis.

Harry sat back on his chair and Louis took his cock back in his mouth and sat there with his hands on Harry’s knee. He could hear the sounds of Harry’s pen scratching against paper, the dull thump of Harry stamping his letters with a stamp and his hums. Louis lost sense of time as he sat there with an aching jaw and with sweat trickling down his chest. Harry thrusted in shallowly at time and Louis bobbed up and down for a few seconds before settling back with Harry’s cock heavy on his tongue.

Louis was brought out of his honey slow thoughts when Harry tapped his finger against Louis’ temple to get his attention. Louis hummed to show that he was listening.

“A friend of mine is asking about you. Should I tell him you’re well and that you’re holding my cock in your mouth and enjoying it thoroughly?” Harry asked in a teasing voice, his finger tracing Louis’ lip.

Louis whined and tears slipped from his eyes but his hips rocked against the air. But, Harry wasn’t done yet and he continued in the same teasing voice, rough and playful, “I’ll write that he’s made a mess on the floor because he has been leaking for ages and he is drooling and he’s so painfully hard that his cock is a really deep shade of red similar to how red his arse is when I’m done spanking him.”

Louis was sobbing now, completely humiliated as he imagined what he must’ve looked like and at how much he wanted to be like this, small and debased and how his cock was leaking steadily at Harry’s words. He pulled away and took a ragged breath and shame pooled hot and molten in his core when he realized just how filthy he was: his thighs were sticky with precum; his body was damp with sweat and his face a mess of sweat, tears and saliva.

Harry pushed the chair back, bent down and scooped Louis up and carried him to their bed. Louis’ feet were pins and needles and when Harry leaned over him with his hands on either side of Louis’ head. He took off his loose night suit and Louis was dumbstruck by how gorgeous he looked with his dark eyes and his fly away hair, a thin sheen of sweat on his hairline and his body flushed.

“You’re so gorgeous. You look divine, the collar- it looks so wonderful, it contrasts with your skin beautifully. I can’t believe you chose to wear my collar,” Harry said, his voice hushed and reverent, thick with the same awe that was clogging Louis’ throat.

“I love you,” Louis said in a hoarse whisper, taking one of Harry’s hands and kissing his knuckles.

“And I love you,” Harry said and kissed him on his lips, soft and chaste.

Harry moaned into the kiss when Louis rolled his nipples between his fingers and with a final nip to his lips, moved down Louis’ body. He sucked both of Louis’ nipples into his warm mouth and tugged at them and then marked Louis’ belly and his hipbones. Louis bucked his hips up when Harry took the head of his cock in his mouth and cried out in frustration when Harry held him down with a heavy arm on his hips. He kept up a garbled chant of “Please!” and “Do something” and “Hurry up!” but Harry kept up his infuriating pace, nipping and kissing Louis’ thighs.

Louis’ thoughts slowed down to a trickle when Harry finally rolled him onto his belly and spread his knees wide. The first stinging smack to his bum made him sink deeper into a soft, warm place and he sank deeper and deeper into the space with the flurry of smacks that followed.

When his bum was warm and tingling, Harry gave a heavy slap to his inner thigh and Louis moaned and let his chest fall on the bed, his back arched up obscenely. Harry smacked his inner thighs until it was sore and radiating heat and then Harry pressed a finger to his taint. Louis jolted forward and began begging in earnest for Harry to do something. Harry shushed him and pressed kisses on his back before slicking up Louis’ thighs with oil.

Louis was pushed forward with each of Harry’s thrusts and he knew that his thighs were going to ache like hell tomorrow and he loved it. Harry smacked his bum and pinched the sore cheeks and at one point snaked his hands around Louis’ chest to pull harshly at his nipples. Harry bit his shoulder as he came and Louis sobbed in relief when Harry finally wrapped his hands around Louis’ cock.

Louis groaned as Harry jerked him off with sharp, fast strokes, concentrating on the head of his cock. He came with a guttural sigh, his mind soaring high, surrounded by warmth and softness. He felt safe and at ease because Harry was alternately whispering softly in his ear and kissing him. By the time he came back, his body was loose and slack, his mind blank except for Harry’s praise and love resonating through it.

He waited patiently for Harry to come back with a cloth to clean him and tried to tickle Harry when he wiped him down. He shook his head when Harry tugged at the collar and looked at him questioningly. He knew that Harry would unclasp it before the servants came and before Louis had to wear his crown again. Louis wrapped his limbs around Harry and lazily sucked a mark on the nape of his neck, throwing a leg on his hip to stop his squirming. Louis admired the big vivid mark that he had made and he kissed it once and then started stroking Harry’s chest.

“Harry, do you think I’ll look good with side chops?” Louis asked, his voice slurring because of sleep.

Harry was quite for a minute and Louis nearly fell asleep waiting for his answer.

“I think that’s a decision that should be made in the morning.”

Louis huffed and pinched Harry. “That isn’t an answer, Harold.”

“Just go to sleep, Lou. We can talk about side chops later,” Harry said and there was a note of laughter in his voice which made Louis grumble and pinch him again.

“Good night, Lou,” Harry said.

“G’night,” Louis said and fell asleep with a smile on his lips and his hand firmly twined with Harry’s hand.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!
> 
> You can also talk to me on [tumblr](http://steampunk-lou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
